Pickup trucks often include a tonneau cover to enclose and protect items within a cargo bed. Tonneau covers can include hard panels or a soft flexible cover. The hard panels may be connected with a hinge to enable pivoting relative to each other for storage and to enable access to the cargo bed. The hinges are useful when all the panels are present, but can create difficulties when removal of one panel from the cover is desired to adjust cargo capacity or for an alternate use.